La fiesta prohibida
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Marjorine es la hija de Trent Stotch, pero el controla demasiado a su unica hija


Marjorine era la hija que todos querían, aunque tenia algo que a su padre Trent no le gustaba, su novio Kenny.

Tras la muerte de la madre de Marjorine, ella y su padre se quedaron solos, pero ambos eran felices.

-Papa, ¿puedo ir a una fiesta?. - le pregunto Marjorine a su padre

-¿Que fiesta?.

-Es que es el cumpleaños de Bebe y...

-No iras.

-Pero papa.

-He dicho que no.

-Vale. - dijo Marjorine dándose por vencida. Trent se alegro de tener una hija obediente, que pudiese controlar.

Mientras tanto algunos invitados estaban preparando la fiesta, que era esa misma noche.

-¿Crees que Marjorine vendrá?. - le pregunto Kyle a Kenny.

-Pues claro, ella me dijo que vendría.

-Kyle,ayudame con la comida. - dijo Bebe

-Voy.

-Estoy deseando que ya sea esta noche. - dijo Clyde.

Ya era de noche en South Park, y algunas personas estaban revolucionadas por una fiesta. Mientras tanto en la casa de los Stotch, Marjorine se preparaba para dormir.

Buenas noche papa. - dijo ella, contenta como siempre.

-Buenas noches. - dijo su padre dándole un abrazo orgulloso. - Ahora subiré a arroparte.

-Vale. - dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. «solo unos minutos mas» pensó.

Pasaron diez minutos, aun nada, su padre no subía para arroparla. Estuvo apunto de irse hasta que escucho como su padre entraba. Se hizo la dormida mientras su padre la arropaba.

En la fiesta todos los invitados se estaban divirtiendo, menos una persona.

-Kenny, ven a divertirte. - le dijo Bebe

-No, hasta que no venga Marjorine.

-Kenny, su padre es muy estricto y lo sabes, quizás ni venga. - le dijo Wendy

-Si va a venir.

Por fin su padre se había marchado y había esperado tres minutos para que su padre estuviese viendo la televisión distraído. Marjorine se levanto, tenia un vestido puesto para ir a la fiesta, se había acostado con el para no encender la luz por si su padre lo notaba. Saco unos bonitos zapatos de debajo de su cama en mitad de la oscuridad, y salio silenciosa por la ventana, si hacia un solo ruido podría llamar la atención de su padre.

Kenny estaba cruzado de brazos enfadado y murmurando palabrotas, pensado que Marjorine no vendría.

-Kenny, mira a quien me he encontrado. - dijo Stan

-Marjorine. - dijo Kenny por fin alegre.

-Lo siento, he venido en cuanto he podido.

-Lo importante es que has venido. - dijo Kenny, llevándosela hacia la comida.

Trent empezó a ponerse nervioso sin razón alguna, y si se ponía nervioso se enfadaba. El único método que tenia para relajarse era estar con su hija. Se levanto del sofá y fue a ver a su hija para intentar tranquilizarse. Entro en la habitación, y desde la puerta podía ver a su hija dormir. Pero no estaba, fue al baño y tampoco estaba, ni siquiera en su habitación. A Trent solo se le ocurrió un ultimo sitio donde mirar.

-Kenny, no creo que debas comer tanto. - dijo Marjorine

-Dejalo, se nota que en su casa no le dan de comer. - dijo Cartman burlándose. Kenny le dio una patada a Cartman, este se la devolvió.

-Vámonos lejos de aquí. - le dijo Kenny a Marjorine. Kenny se la llevo a un rincón de la casa, y allí empezaron a Besarse de manera romántica.

-¿Crees que el padre de Marjorine lo permitiría?. - le pregunto Kyle a Craig.

-No lo creo, Kenny se ha acostado con casi todas las mujeres de South Park, hasta con la madre de Cartman.

-¿Que estas diciendo de mi madre?. - dijo Cartman

-Nada, solo hablábamos de...

-Dejad de hablar de mi madre, cabrones. - le insulto Cartman, Craig hizo su típico gesto con el dedo.

Todo iba bien en la fiesta, Marjorine con Kenny en plan romántico, Craig con Tweek, Kyle hablando con Bebe, Wendy y Stan, todos divirtiéndose. Hasta que alguien cogió a Marjorine del brazo apartándola de Kenny. Trent se llevo a su hija de vuelta a casa.

-Sube al coche. - le dijo Trent enfadado. Ella obedeció y se sentó al lado del asiento del conductor. Nadie dijo una palabra de camino a casa. Tampoco se dijeron nada dentro de su casa. Marjorine se fue a dormir, triste por tal humillación de ir a buscarla a la fiesta y llevársela a la fuerza. Los padres corrientes esperaban a sus hijos enfadados y sentados en un sillón esperando que su hijo vuelva. Pero el padre de Marjorine no era como los demás.

A la semana siguiente todavía se hablaba de la fiesta.

-Fue una buena fiesta. dijo Clyde a Kyle.

-Si, salvo lo de Marjorine, Kenny se enfado mucho.

-¿Si?, ¿que paso?. - pregunto Clyde

-Quería pegarle al padre de Marjorine, Craig, Damien y yo tuvimos que sujetarle para que no lo hiciera.

-...Pobrecita Marjorine, mira que tener un padre así.

-¿A que te refieres?.

-¿No lo sabes?, el padre de Marjorine era un ex-convicto

-No tenia ni idea de eso. - dijo Kyle sorprendido.

Marjorine entro a clase, parecía un poco disgustada por lo de la fiesta. Kenny intento animarla de todas las maneras posibles, y fracaso.

-Ya no se que hacer para animar a Marjorine. - dijo Kenny a Kyle.

-Puedes intentar hablar con su padre, pero eso va a ser imposible. - Kenny ya se había ido. - ¿Kenny?

Kenny estaba corriendo en dirección a casa de los Stotch. Cuando llego, llamo a la puerta y Trent le abrió.

-Usted no tiene derecho a castigar a Marjorine solo por intentar divertirse. - de dijo Kenny

-Si tengo derecho, soy su padre. - y así estuvieron durante 15 minutos, discutiendo.

-Se acabo, vete de mi propiedad o llamare a la policía. - le amenazo Trent. Kenny le hizo el mismo gesto que hacia Craig y se fue.

Cuando Marjorine volvió a casa, su padre la llamo.

-¿Si papa?.

-Lo he estado pensando y tienes derecho a divertirte.

-¿De verdad?. - dijo ella confusa.

-Si, además, Kenny se preocupa por ti, y no creo que sea un mal chico. - Marjorine se alegro mucho, por fin pudo ir a algunos sitios que su padre le tenia prohibido, y también volvía a la hora que le marcaba. Con eso era suficiente para que Marjorine fuese feliz.


End file.
